The present invention is generally directed to management of a large-scale incident or weapons of mass destruction (WMD) event and, more specifically, to the implementation of incident-specific credentials for responders to a large-scale incident or WMD event.
The recent Sep. 11, 2001, terrorist attacks have highlighted various deficiencies in how emergency or civilian responders to, or victims of, a large-scale incident are tracked at the scene of an incident. In general, such tracking has been required for both logistics and site security. The current state-of-the-art has been to login personnel or victims at one or more staging points. At login, a record of the person has been created either using pencil and paper or a computerized log. A temporary ID has then been issued or a designator (e.g., color sticker, grease pen markings) applied to a pre-existing ID to indicate the status of a person (e.g., approved to be on-site, triage status, etc.). The current method is time-consuming, non-standardized and prone to human error.
What is needed is a technique that accounts for personnel and/or victims at a scene of an incident that is standardized, efficient and less prone to human error.